


Breaking the News

by legendaryroar



Series: ShattSunday Prompted Drabbles [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Shiro is on his way, after giving Mattthat look, but Matt is still hanging out with Pidge, and isn't sure how to get away without giving it all away.





	Breaking the News

Matt nodded along, half of his mind spinning off with excitement and ideas as Katie showed him all her new tech that she’d been storing in the room they’d given Matt, while the other half was counting down the time. Shiro was meeting him in this room soon and as much as Matt could spend all day drooling over tech with Katie, the look in Shiro’s eyes when he said he’d be stopping by told Matt that the second he was through the door he’d likely tear off Matt’s clothes, or his own.

He’d rather not have his sister find out about them like that, or any time soon for that matter. Not when they still had to navigate all that time spent apart and determine if what they’d had prior to the Kerberos mission was even still there under the easy lust.

“Katie, this is all amazing, but…”

She turned to look at him expectantly as he trailed off, but words failed him. He’d only just got back, what credible reason could he have to cut short his time with her?

“Buuut?” she said, drawing the word out, smirking a little. “But you’d rather go find Shiro and get laid?”

“ _Katie_!” he gasped, heat flooding his cheeks, probably staining them red. “Why would…how do…watch your mouth, young lady! You’re too young for that kind of talk!”

She sniggered. “Oh please, the whole Garrison knew about you two, and talked about it even though you were gone.. I heard much more than I ever wanted to hear in the short time I was there. I’ll leave you to it, but come find me after breakfast, okay? There’s still heaps I want to show you!”

Before he could even formulate a response to address anything she’d said, she’d already sauntered out of his room, looking entirely too pleased with herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by beelsebutt for Shattsunday. Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. 
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
